


Supercorptober 2020

by ladysimp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Supercorptober2020, adara is my oc, edan is satans oc, everyone say thank you satan :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysimp/pseuds/ladysimp
Summary: This is based on prompts made for supercorptober by @kmsdraws on twitter. Each chapter will be a different prompt. These are probably gonna be shitty because it's my first time here so bear with me pls :)))
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall becomes Lena's favorite season when she meets two people who will immedeatly become her family

Before last year, Fall wasn’t Lena’s favorite season. She didn’t particularly hate it, but growing up she was taught to disregard the different seasons and holidays. It was considered a privilege, it allowed her to have joy and be happy which is the complete opposite of Lillian and the rest of the Luthor family. The only slight exception was Lex. Before he became a maniac, of course.

She remembered how boring and bland her childhood was without the pleasure of being able to decorate the house with decorations concerning a certain holiday or make plans with her family and have fun. The only plans she made were to sit in her bedroom and study for a test she had already known the answers to.

“Mom, c’mon so we can find our jack!” a redheaded girl called out as she ran off into the pumpkin patch, leaving Lena behind.

But when she adopted her daughter, that all changed. Fall, or any holiday for that matter, became apart of her life, although it hadn’t earned the ‘favorite’ title. With the first day of October being her daughter’s birthday, Lena had been convinced to go to a pumpkin patch to celebrate. Yes, it’s an odd birthday gift but if her daughter wanted it, there was no doubt that she’d get it for her.

“Adara, slow down!” she shouted. Lena took off behind her and approached the very large pumpkin patch filled with…pumpkins of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It was beautiful, so beautiful she decided to take out her phone to snap a quick picture of Adara attempting to pick up a pumpkin with a big smile on her face.

She caught Lena in the act and squinted, still smiling nonetheless. “ _Mom_ , you know how I feel about pictures,” she formed crab hands, attempting to snatch her mother’s phone.

Lena smiled, tucking her phone into her back pocket and bringing her hand to comb a fallen strand of Adara’s hair back into place.

“ _Dara_ , you’re beautiful, calm down.” They began to walk slowly in between the row of pumpkins, “Besides, it was _one_ picture. I let you take thousands of pictures of me,” Lena’s phone was filled with pictures of herself that she had no recollection of taking. Most of them were her caught off guard doing anything but her daughter claimed they were _“hot”_ , so she never bothered to delete them.

Adara looks at her with bewilderment, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You’re Lena Luthor! Anyone would wanna take pictures of you!” Lena was sure that she turned just as orange as these pumpkins. She searched the field, hearing the muffled laughter of a blonde woman on the other side of the aisle they stood in.

Lena looked at the woman apologetically, “I’m so sorry about her. She’s a little impetuous,” she looked down at Adara when the girl nudged her mother.

The woman waved her hand dismissively with a nervous smile, “Oh, no it’s—it’s cute actually because my daughter does the same thing, I have like over a thousand photos of me on my phone, no idea where they come from.” She nervously pulled at the stem of a pumpkin.

Lena grinned, instantly feeling a relation to this story. “I have about seventeen thousand pictures of me doing _nothing_. I haven’t a clue why she takes them.” Having something in common with someone made Lena feel like she was suffocating, in a good way. She realized that she had never been in a situation quite like this one. She likes it and she doesn’t want it to end.

“My daughter, Edan, says it’s what you call being _‘hot and photogenic’_ ,” she used air quotations as Lena giggled and announced her connection.

Adara smiled sweetly at the women as they held a conversation, finding it adorable that her mom was able to attract someone without using the power of her last name. She figured she’d go find them a pumpkin to carve into the scariest jack-o’-lantern you’d ever seen.

Adara began to wonder off into the pumpkin field when she noticed a young girl a bit bigger than her hanging around the blonde woman and figured that she was the woman’s daughter that was mentioned earlier and approached her. She tapped the girl on the shoulder lightly causing her to spin around.

“Hi,” Dara smiled so big her cheeks started to hurt. She thought the girl looked friendly and hoped that that's what they became.

“What's your name?”

The girl was a bit shy so she answered softly. "M y names Edan, what's yours?”

Edan looked up nervously and fidgeted with her hands while Adara fought the urge to touch the girl's fluffy dark brown hair with red highlights.

Edan anxiously tapped the white round glasses to the bridge of her nose as the were sliding.

"I'm Adara. Wanna go find a pumpkin while our mother's gawk at each other?” Adara had joked to lighten the mood and earned a giggle and a nod.

Edan’s face lit up as Adara took her hand and dragged her through the fields, leaving their mothers behind.

They had found the perfect pumpkin, the only con was the pumpking weighing more than them, or at least it seemed that way.

They approached their mothers joivially, “Mom, we found us a pumpkin but it was too heavy to carry, so…” she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

“I got it,” the woman offered and Lena protested but she insisted. “I don’t mind.”

She nodded slightly in approval before remembering to introduce Adara to the blue eyed woman. “Kara, this is my daughter Adara,” she shyly waved to Kara, “Adara, meet Kara and it looks like you've met her daughter Edan," 

"Yes," that one word alone led to thousands of others and a sentence that Lena contemplated on since the beginning, but Kara beat her to it.

"I-I'm sorry, I know we really don't know each other but would you like to join me and Edan for dinner with my family tonight?" Kara questioned while lifting two pumpkins on her shoulders.   
  


Lena's answer was almost immediate "Yes, mom can we go?" Lena's mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. "Okay yes, we'll be there!" Adara confirmed, beaming.

In conclusion, maybe meeting your new family on a pumpkin patch made Fall just a _little_ better. _Still not great enough to be a favorite._ She thought.

_Scratch that, Fall is fucking fantastic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the owner of Edan is @_satanswhore__ on twitter  
> ily ;)


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara bakes cookies for Lena and her daughter after their 'breakup'

Edan walked into her house, the smell of burnt pastries almost knocking her out. She winced, pulling the collar of her shirt over her nose and waving her free hand through the air. Further, into the house, she walked when she saw her there with a charred towel over her shoulder and a smoke alarm in her hand. She tossed it onto the counter, sighing heavily.

“Mom, are you grief baking?” she announced her presence with the question. She knew why her mother was baking right now and it wasn’t to burn the house down although, she could do that without trying.

“Uh-No. No. I’m not. Grief baking.” she replied automatedly.

Her collar was back around her neck, “Mom, I can tell when you’re lying,” she strolled further into the kitchen, embracing her mother into a hug. “Are you okay? You haven’t been yourself ever since what happened with Lena.” She told her. They swayed in one spot, Edan not wanting to let go and Kara enjoying this moment with her daughter.

“I’m fine, honey. I just,” Releasing one another, they sat at the marble island. “I don’t know what to do. Alex says she needs space, but I’m not so sure I can handle that.” She spoke in a declamatory manner.

She had told Lena about her big secret. She was skeptical about it. She knew what would happen if she told the love of her life this after years of holding it off. Alex told her it was the best option if she wanted to move forward in their friendship or relationship if you will. But every time she had thought of telling her she chickened out, knowing this would _break_ her. But she had to go and be selfish to try and salvage what was left of it before it ended. She almost hates herself for not trusting her gut, for telling her.

Lena was…complex. She had been through a shit ton of pain and betrayal and Kara, believe it or not, was the only person that had changed her views on people, on the world. She loved—still loves Kara for it. She was able to stitch her back together with her movie nights, and game nights with the girls, her warm hugs, and smiles that would bring light to the murkiest day.

She put her heart in Kara’s hands and thought she’d guard it with her life, not destroy it.

As result, Lena didn’t want to see her and she wasn’t certain she could deal with that. The love of her life doesn’t want to see her.

And that thought alone, brought her to start baking. She ended up making Lena and Adara’s favorites.

_Adara._

_Rao_ , she missed them so much she burnt nearly every batch of M&M cookies she threw into the oven.

“I planned to make their favorites and drop them off at L-Corp but, you can see how that turned out.” She gestured to the tarnished pans with rock-like cookies stuck to them.

“Maybe you should try baking a _decent_ batch of cookies before giving them to her.” She pressed her knuckles on one of the cookies, cringing.

She crossed her arms. “Trying to talk to Lena, after you’ve confessed your undying love for her and on top of that, revealed your identity which you’ve been lying to her about since the beginning, is like talking to a cement wall. She probably won’t even look at me.” Her voice was croaky.

Edan stared blankly at her mother, “It didn’t stop you before,”

* * *

Kara floated a good distance away from her destination, contemplating if she wanted to see the look on Lena’s face when she realizes that she’s here. If she wanted to cry again, knowing what she’d done and how much she hurt her.

But if that meant being able to see her, she’d just have to endure it. She knows that by now, Lena had completely ignored the urge to eat anything so she stopped by Lena’s favorite spot and bought her lunch. It was a Kale salad, Kara’s least favorite thing to eat but, she’d eat it when Lena urged her to try it because “ _it’s good for you”,_ She also brought a small container of cookies and potstickers, her favorite, and she remembered when she had Lena try it but Lena thought it was _okay_. She thought of after, when she teased her about liking them which led to them almost kissing.

_Why couldn’t it just stay like this? We were happy. Why did I have to ruin it?_ She thought, leaning towards the balcony and planting her feet softly to the ground. She was surprised that Lena didn’t have it removed to prevent her from making unannounced visits like now.

She stood there outside the glass door, listening to Lena’s steady heartbeat like it was music. She grew nervous, irregular breathing patterns, sweaty palms, and glassy eyes. Kara pulled on her cape, shaking her head and turning to burst into the air but, Lena’s voice compelled her to stay even though what she said alone would run someone away.

“Go home, Kara.” She mumbled, her voice dead and brittle. She sat on the white couch, legs tangled with one another, and a folder in her lap. Somehow she didn’t have to look up to know that Kara was in her presence. That’s what happens when you think about someone so much their voice is the only thing you hear. That’s what happens when you dedicate yourself and your life to someone, do everything for them, because of them, and because you know it makes them happy.

Her lips wriggle as she was circuitous. She came through the door slowly. “How’d you know?” Her red boots formed indents in her carpet as she danced from foot to foot.

“What conjured the conception to enter my office?” Without super hearing, Kara would’ve missed Lena’s question as her words were flat and incoherent. She’d never heard Lena sound so dark towards her. _It was my fault. I made her this way._

“I-I brought--,” she enunciated hoarsely and decided to let her actions talk by placing the containers on her coffee table. She noticed Lena grow tense at her nearing. She liked it better when Lena wanted her closer. She wanted to be near her.

She returned to her spot and pivoted to the balcony, tears threatening to fall as she scratched her forehead with the nail of her thumb. She sniffled, quickly wiping her tears away, and faced Lena.

“Just—if you don’t eat it, give it to Dara. _Please_ ,” She begged. They locked eyes until Lena was the one that broke contact. She couldn’t look at Kara because she’s only reminded of all the things she loves her for. One reason being the fact that even after giving her the cold shoulder she still found a way to bring her food, knowing she forgets to eat when she gets lost in her work. She wanted to thank her but she didn’t know how. Not when she was still hurting.

Lena cleared her throat but said nothing and Kara didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t-- _why_ won’t you just _talk_ to me?” she stared at Kara in incredulity, “I-I know what I did and I’m sorry! _So sorry._ But…did you it ever occur to you that this is hurting me too? Edan and Adara, this affects them too, Lena.”

Lena flinched at the sound of her name from Kara’s mouth and softened at the mention of her daughters. A pregnant pause ensued and she was unsure if she should act upon her feelings. Afraid that it was her body that would betray her next.

“She misses you. She requested that I inform you.” A crooked smile followed.

Kara copied more warmly, “Edan and I miss her too.” Their eyes meet once again, “We miss you both.”

After becoming flustered at the change of the atmosphere, she hadn’t noticed that Lena was inching closer to her. _Progress._ They stood there in silence but it was the good kind, not the forced feeling from before.

Kara mumbled an _I should go_ and turned to leave Lena in the confines of her office but, Lena was lured to touch her and Kara wanted it, badly. Her forehead crinkled when she felt Lena shrink.

She looked at the cookies from the table and faintly smiled at Kara. “Last I checked, baking wasn’t your specialty,” she uttered and nervously rubbed the inside of her knees together.

“Turns out, I grief bake. I nearly burnt the house down.” She said in embarrassment as Lena muffled a laugh, Kara joining her.

Coming down from the blissful moment, Lena’s smile faltered and Kara was quick to notice. “Hey, if you’re not ready to talk to me you don’t have to. What I said earlier--,”

“You were right. It’s not equitable to you. And I miss you too, both of you.” She crossed and uncrossed her fingers. “I-I’m just not tolerable when it comes to… _this_. I don’t know how to verbalize my feelings or how to love let alone be _in love_ with someone. ” Kara heard the uproar in Lena’s chest.

“You don’t have to do it alone, Lena.” This is where she’d put a hand to Lena’s shoulder but she wouldn’t dare ruin this again. “I’m always here for you and I mean that.” To anyone’s surprise, Lena initiated their first-ever hug since before _this_. Her hands were lost until she found them on Lena’s lower back. She indulged in this and wished she didn’t have to let go.

“Maybe I should bake more in exchange for hugs,” Kara joked, pulling back to look at her. Lena chuckled and embraced her again. “Leave the baking to me, darling.”

_Rao, I missed that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really like this one, but gotta start somewhere right? Even if it means having shitty writing. Also, here you go Satan, ily <3 (@_satanswhore__)
> 
> my twitter/tumblr is @badassluthorr if you wanna talk to me :)


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is dancing with Lena when she finally decides to tell her her secret.

Kara sat on the soft white couch, stuffing a cold fry between her teeth and trying to keep the insides of her burger together without making a mess. Lena had bought her Big Belly Burger as she promised and it was messy, but _Rao_ it was _so good_.

“I ever tell you that you’re my favorite person?” Her mouth full, ketchup dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Lena moves from her desk to sit adjacent to Kara, “On more than one occasion,” She wipes it away with her index finger covered by a napkin. Kara mumbled _thanks_ and finished the rest in one bite. “In all cases, you say this when I buy you your favorite foods.”

She wiped her hands against her own napkin, stunned. “That is so not true!” Lena raises her eyebrow and smirks. “So I’m delusional?”

“No! I told you that you were my favorite that one time you agreed to watch The Oz with me!” Kara mentioned the first time they’d done a movie night together. It was when Lena realized that her enduring attraction to Kara wasn’t just some high school crush. The first day they met and the handful of months after that Lena always knew she was some sort of smitten with Kara. She’d just failed to address it because, well she was not nearly as expressive as Kara with how she was feeling, but she hoped that she could overcome it to ask her the question that’s been at the center of her mind all week.

“Prior to buying you food,” she spoke lowly while her shoulders bounced with the rhythm of her chest. Her laughter was contagious, it compelled Kara to join her before waving her off.

“Okay, maybe you’re not wrong, but just so you know, you are my favorite person regardless.”

_It’s set in stone. I’m her favorite person._

“So, I recall you saying you needed to ask me something. What was it?” She walked the paper bag to the trashcan.

Lena rubbed her palms together, feeling all but calm as her stomach churned. “Concerning the matter of next week’s Gala, I wanted to know if you’d accompany me?” Kara raises her eyebrows in amazement as she continued. “Be my plus one?”

Lena hoped her point came across in the invitation to the Charity Gala. She’s planned many before for the purpose to raise money for people in need, but she’s never asked Kara to any of them. Kara’s mouth malfunctioned, opening, and closing as she searched her brain for words to say.

They trade smiles and twinkling eyes, “Yes, of-of course.”

The week flew by fast since Lena had asked Kara to attend the Charity Gala. Kara was nervous for more than one reason. Maybe a thousand reasons, but Kara could only think of one. The thought was like a battering ram to her skull.

Kara emerged from her closet with two dresses in hand, “Which one?” she asks timorously, swaying from foot to foot.

Sitting at the end of her sister’s bed she points, “The black one,” the blonde disappears into the confines of her closet once again, picking out the appropriate shoes to match. “What are you so nervous for? It’s just a gala.”

She pops out of the closet, fixing her glasses out of habit. Kara paused to think, “I’m going to tell her.”

Her right eyebrow grazed her hairline as she was astounded at her sister’s claim. “You-you’re gonna tell _Lena_ that you’re a Super? After what, five months of giving each other googly eyes?” Kara squints at her sister’s teasing. “Are you nuts?!”

Kara’s shoulders dropped as she felt unencouraged. “I was _really_ hoping you’d back me up on this. And I **do not** give her _googly eyes_ ,” Her eyes roll as she plopped onto her bed next to the red-haired woman.

Alex scratched underneath her nose, “ Agree to disagree. And maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say earlier.” In other words, she apologizes. She pauses to look her sister in the eye. “But I think that you should do what _you_ think is best. Even if that means telling her at a public event in front of hundreds of people--,” The older Danvers shrugged before dodging one of Kara’s blows to the shoulder.

“Alex!”

“Okay! Seriously,” she reasoned as Kara put her fists away. “Go with your gut.”

_Go with your gut_ was Kara’s mantra as she had opened the limousine door for Lena and walked her to the carpeted entryway into the venue. Kara thought Lena was _stunning_ with her dark red lipstick, her thousand-dollar off-the-shoulder dress, her five-inch red bottoms, and her hair tied back into a bun. Her appearance took her by surprise and cleared her mind of all thoughts until Lena noticed her staring with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

“I can tell that you love what I’m wearing,” Lena struts towards the entrance and looks over her bare shoulder, “Try not to drool, darling.”

Kara snaps her mouth shut, _Rao_ she thought. She scurried away to catch up with Lena and found her chatting It up with other contributors to the charity event. Her thoughts ate her up in the time alone at the emptiest table a person could choose to sit.

She thought, _how am I going to tell her now? I can barely keep my eyes off of her long enough to think properly!_ Then she began to chastise herself, contemplating her initial plan. She was so deep in thought she hadn’t realized Lena standing in front of her in all her glory. It took a while for Kara to look directly into Lena’s eyes in the case of every other part of her being intriguing but the brunette only found it amusing while she addressed what she came over for.

“Would you care to dance?” She questions, and without saying anything Kara leads her to the dance floor just as the slowest song on the planet sounded through the speakers.

Dancing with Lena she left as if the floor was empty. Swaying from side to side, Lena’s arms around the slightly taller woman’s neck, Kara’s hands on the shorter woman’s waist. She felt excited and guilty at the same time, it was bittersweet. But feeling this way was easier than reality. Easier than revealing herself to someone she had grown to care intensely about.

_This is so conflicting._

“A penny for your thoughts? Last I checked, dancing didn’t require any thought.” Lena voices as Kara enlivens her night.

Kara looks into Lena’s starry irises and inhales with her chest. _Go with your gut. It’s now or never, Kara._ Lena is confused when Kara steps back with a deep sigh, interrupting their dance and dragging her to the empty driveway. “Lena,” she eases her glasses off, her back towards the green-eyed woman.

“Kara, what’s--,” she interrupted herself, revelation punched her in the face as Kara pivoted to face her.

“I-I’m Supergirl.” She’s sure she heard Lena’s poor heart break. “I’ve always been Supergirl.”

“ _No_.” she mumbled, on the brink of crying whereas Kara had already passed the tearing up mark. She tried to hold herself together as Lena shook her head and uttered _no_ repeatedly in denial of this news.

She couldn’t handle it, so she did what she knew best and that was to avoid something she didn’t like or in this case, someone. So she ran, and Kara stood by herself in an empty parking lot weeping.

“Shit,” she pushed out, sniffling and drying her face with the back of her hand.

_Rao, I should’ve stuck with dancing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of lengthy but i hope whoever reads this enjoys it :)  
> my twitter/tumblr is @badassluthorr if you wanna talk  
> oh, and thank you satan ;) <3


	4. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brought a dog with her to Lena's office and Lena couldn't say no.

Kara soared through the sky, doing a perimeter check of the city. She heard the shrieks of citizens down below her. She averted her attention, dropping in front of what seems to be a small snack shop.

She turned to the scared cashier, “Are these guys bothering you?”

The Kryptonian took shots to the body, the bullets crushing themselves before they could do any real damage to her. The robbers hadn’t lasted long as it took her a mere amount of time to turn them in.

“You guys are goin’ away for a while,” she walked them by their collars to the NCPD cars.

“Thanks Supergirl,” one of the officers said, pushing the culprits into the backseat.

“Anytime,” she friendly smiles and waves a hand, pivoting to fly off but something white and fluffy caught her attention.

Kara carefully approached it, mouth agape and feeling soft all of a sudden. “Hi, little one!” she cooed as she watched what seemed to be a small dog, shy away from her.

_She must be scared._ “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,”

The puppy whimpered, swiping her wet nose against Kara’s boot and circling to bite her cape. It became a game to the dog when Kara tugged her cape away when she tried to bite it.

Kara crouched, gently cradling the puppy in her arms, and massaging her fingers into the dog’s fur. “You’re so cute! Wait ‘till Lena sees you,” she smiles.

When Kara touched down onto Lena’s balcony, Lena had looked to the blonde amused but unsurprised that she brought a dog into her office.

“Kara,” she twirled the ball point pen between her fingers, “You’re kidding, right?”

The first thing Kara said when she entered her office was _“Can we keep her?”_ and that’s the same question she’s been asking for ten minutes now.

“No, I’m serious, Lena can we keep her? Please?” Kara whined and begged, standing in front of Lena’s weirdly shaped desk while she massaged the dog’s head.

Lena laughed a little, “What, so she can shit all over my floor? Absolutely not,” She uncrossed her legs, moving from behind her desk to her mini bar, and pouring herself a glass of water.

“But Lena,” she pushed the dog into the brunettes direction, “Look at her cute little face. You can’t say no to her adorable little face, now can you?” Lena flinched as the puppy began to sniff and lick away at her face.

“Aww!” Kara giggles. “She likes you! Now we _have_ to keep her.”

Lena sighs, indulging in how cute the puppy actually is. “Okay, _fine_ , but you’re training her.” Kara quickly agreed jovially and Lena realizes that she could barely say no to Kara, let alone the cutest dog she ever did see.

“You’re the best, Lena!” Kara pecks the slightly shorter woman’s lips and Lena brought a hand to caress her girlfriend’s warm cheek.

A smile creeps onto her face. “Oh darling, I know I’m the best. I let you have a dog,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda short compared to yesterday's chapter
> 
> excuse any and all errors and im sorry if there are any gaps in the description of certain scenes of anything i may write <3
> 
> my twitter/tumblr is @badassluthorr if you wanna talk :)
> 
> ALSO feedback is welcomed! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in these oneshots.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter and tumblr is @badassluthorr if you wanna talk :)


End file.
